Quizás el Corazón no Olvida
by The White Girl
Summary: Su mente perdio su historia, pero quizá su corazón guarde algo de ella...


"**Quizás El Corazón no Olvida**"**  
**

by

_The White Girl_

* * *

Ese parque siempre le había gustado. No importaba que ese día lloviera a cantaros, ella estaba recostada en el frío y húmedo pasto, observando las oscuras nubes. Sus lentes de montura ancha y alargada evitaban que las gotas impactaran en sus ojos. No es que sus ojos amielados lo necesitaran, pero le daban un toque de seriedad.

Esos días le recordaban que faltaba algo en su vida. Siendo ejecutiva junior de una de las empresas más prestigiadas del país, no lograba satisfacerse al completo. Ella sabía que un pasado de su vida había sido más que levantarse temprano, tener juntas de accionista, volver a las cinco a su hogar y alzar su departamento, pero lo había perdido. Aún así esos días la hacían sentirse en ese mundo perdido.

Era un domingo cualquiera, un día que había salido a pasear por el parque, dejando que el agua se llevará sus frustraciones, sus insatisfacciones.

Sabía que debía irse pronto sin quererlo, puesto que no tenía derecho a enfermarse. Cuando se puso de pie, se notó sola en el mundo, como hacía años se sentía... sólo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había ni celulares ni secretarias tras ella; sólo había agua, pasto y bancas de concreto. Caminó hacía ellas, sintiendo cómo su pantalón de mezclilla pesaba horrores, la playera de algodón azul oscuro se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Tomó asiento quitándose lo lentes y soltando su cabello, hasta ese punto sujeto con chabetas, mas a lo lejos divisó una persona... El momento se vio arruinado. Ya no estaba sola en el lugar sino que un hombre, vistiendo un pantalón del mismo material que el de ella y una playera verde, caminaba errante por los senderos empedrados que tenía el parque. Decidió irse después de todo; estaba empapada, sus tenis le incomodaban y el lugar ya no la alojaba sólo a ella.

Intentó recordar desde cuando el compartir con las personas se le hacía monótono y aburrido. Mientras ella esperaba que hubiera algo más, todos sólo hablaban de dinero y vanalidades propias de una vida sin problemas.

Absorta como estaba en sus divagaciones, no se fijó en la piedra que faltaba del camino, pisando sin cuidado y gritando por la sorpresa. Las incesantes replicas de las gotas contra el suelo no lograron acallar el sonido de su voz, llamando así la atención del hombre, el cuál camino hasta ella preocupado. Al tenerlo cerca denotó que era guapo y de una edad similar a la de ella.

- ¿Se encuentra bien¿no se ha lastimado? - Preguntó, realmente preocupado.

Aquello le pareció curioso, rara vez un completo desconocido se mostraba tan interesado.

Sí, sólo caminaba distraída y he errado en el camino –

El hombre le tendió la mano mientras le sonreía aliviado por saber que nada serio le había pasado. Cuando intentó pararse sintió un agudo dolor en el tobillo izquierdo, que la hizo sostenerse más fuerte de la mano que le había sido brindada, lo que provocó que el señor rápidamente colocara su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura, sujetándola.

No sabía por qué, pero la cercanía del momento no la incomodaba. De hecho, se sentía bien, más raro aún hacía algunos años que no se sentía igual.

- Eh… mmm... ¿Se encuentra bien, …? -

En ese momento cayó en cuenta que no lo conocía, alejándose un poco pero sin perder el apoyo.

- Granger, Hermione Granger. ¿Y usted? - terminó la frase del interlocutor, mientras probaba apoyando nuevamente el pie; el dolor persistía.

- Potter, Harry Potter, pero puede llamarme Harry. Las formalidades me hacen sentir viejo y sólo tengo 20 años - aclaró él.

- Esta bien, Harry. "Sólo tengo 20" - dijo divertida - a mi tampoco me agradan las formalidades - además, él ahora le infundaba confianza.

- Entonces¿puedo llamarte Hermione? -

- Si así lo deseas, no tengo inconveniente -

Harry le brindó una magnífica sonrisa, que le reconfortó hasta el alma.

¿Sabes, Hermione? No creo que estando lastimada puedas llegar muy lejos. Así que… ¿aceptarías compartir un chocolate caliente en mi departamento? - le propuso el chico.

En sus ojos no se veía malicia y Hermione, sin saber muy bien cómo, terminó aceptando... y menos se dio cuenta de cómo llego a estar en brazos de Harry. Un sonrojo inundó su rostro ocultándose en el cuello del chico para que no lo viera.

Harry había dicho la verdad. Su departamento sólo estaba cruzando la calle que delimitaba el parque por el Sur. Era un departamento sencillo, con una cocina-comedor muy agradable.

Harry la depósito amablemente en una de las sillas. Saliendo por la puerta, después de unos segundos apareció con unas toallas para que ella pudiera quitarse el exceso de agua.

- Mmm… - murmuró - ¿deseas cambiarte la ropa por algo seco? - le preguntó algo cohibido.

- No quisiera ser una molestia, pero la verdad si no lo hago creo que me enfermaré –respondió ella.

- No es molestia – le dijo mientras la volvía a tomar en sus brazos.

- Oye, estoy lastimada pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda caminar –reprochó en broma, sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

- Sí, pero así es más divertido - le dijo sonriente, así que Hermione nuevamente se vio envuelta en un sonrojo.

La llevó a través de una sala, la cuál poseía una chimenea que tenía crepitantes llamas en el interior. Ahora entendía porque el departamento estaba cálido en vez de frío como se suponía. Luego pasaron a una habitación donde la dejó suavemente en la cama.

- Ya que dices que puedes caminar sola, no tendrás inconveniente en buscar todo por ti misma. En esa puerta - dijo señalando junto a la cama - está la ropa, del otro lado tienes el baño - le dijo caminando hacia donde había señalado sacando una muda de ropa para él y salió.

Con movimientos torpes y lentos, Hermione caminó hasta el armario sacando una playera negra y un pantalón de mezclilla. Después se dirigió al baño donde tomo otra toalla, secándose completamente y poniéndose la ropa, la cual le quedaba grande: se remangó la mangas de la playera hasta los codos y dobló los bajos del pantalón hasta lograr no arrastrarlo. Tomó su ropa y la dobló, para luego caminar apoyándose de la pared hasta salir del cuarto y llegar a la sala donde encontró a un Harry, con una playera roja y un pantalón negro, sentado con una taza entre sus manos, el cual rió al verla.

Te ves pequeña vistiendo así –

Hermione no sabía por qué tomaba todas esas atenciones que el chico le ofrecía, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba bien hacerlo. Se sentó a su lado, tomando la taza que le brindaba. Entre pláticas sobre gustos, trabajo, operaciones y el acogedor calor que brindaba la leña ardiendo en la chimenea, se quedó dormida.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨º¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Harry se encontraba feliz, por fin le habían autorizado visitar a Hermione, desde que sucediera aquel fatídico error en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes hace ya 3 años. Había sido lamentable cómo Hermione tomara la copa de Hufflepuff, la cual estaba protegida por un fuerte hechizo desmemorisante, que dejó a Hermione en estado comatoso por casi un año. Los medimagos habían determinado la pérdida de la memoria mágica de Hermione, y como los padres de la muchacha habían sido eliminados en un ataque de mortifagos, la decisión recaía en Harry, Ron y McGonagall. Ellos, con lágrimas y frustración, decidieron dejarla ser muggle, bajo el cuidado del ministerio, poniéndola bajo la tutela de un empresario muggle que había perdido a su única hija (bruja) por culpa de Voldemort. Él la acogió y la educó para ser su asistente personal; Hermione con su gran capacidad había aprendido el giro del negocio.

Según le habían informado, Hermione había sido reintegrada al mundo muggle dos mases antes de salir del coma. Su mente tardó casi un año en asimilar la maldición, le hicieron creer que a causa de un coagulo de sangre entró en coma. Además justificaron que el coágulo estaba alojado en la parte correspondiente a las memorias del cerebro, así que no habían podido salvarla cuando atacaron al coágulo con tratamientos intravenosos, que tardaron algunos meses en devolverle la conciencia. La coartada estaba estudiada punto a punto, sabiendo que Hermione era extremadamente inteligente y podría descubrir cualquier fallo en ella. En todo el tiempo de adaptación de la bruja ahora muggle, no los dejaron verla, además de que no tenían mucho tiempo; Voldemort estaba cada vez mas activo y los Horrocruxes debían ser destruidos, cosa que mientras Hermione estaba en coma, Harry y compañía, habían logrado extremando precauciones. La pérdida de Hermione había sido un golpe fuerte...

Sin embargo, Harry en ese momento se encontraba feliz, viendo a la castaña dormir en su regazo y acariciando su cabello castaño. Voldmort le pagaría todo lo que les había hecho, aún la guerra no acababa y él se encararía de que ese cretino suplicara perdón por la perdida de la memoria de Hermione. Mas de momento ese bastardo no existía, mientras él estuviera en ese departamento muggle, con Hermione como compañía, el mundo podía seguir sin él.

Mientras tanto, Hermione, por primera vez en largos años, se sentía completa. Seguramente no encontraría una solución lógica al tratar de describir por qué se sentía así, pero saber que tenía a Harry a su lado le daba una confianza y una seguridad que creía perdida. Por fin ese hueco que portaba dentro de ella se encontraba cubierto por las atenciones, de ese extraño para su mente y conocido para su corazón, que amablemente le había ayudado.

Quizás aún no fuera tiempo de hacer que Hermione chocara con la realidad (aunque quizá, nunca lo haría), pero para él sólo importaba poder compartir con ella, y para ella óolo era necesario tenerlo a su lado para sentirse al fin en casa.

* * *

N/A: El regalo de la Gabyta por su cumple que fue ayer, la historia primero llego a sus manos, despues me dio permiso de publicarla, espero les guste, como espero que la dueña la haya disfrutado :D  



End file.
